Western loyalties
by slipknot8448
Summary: Two life long friends, one a Lannister the other a Stark try to weave through the war between their families and make new friendships as well as reforge old ones. The story takes place from the view of Nicolas Lannister, a far off cousin to Lord Tywin's family. Both are in their 20's and each have their set of attributes that represent them.


-So, where in 7 hells is he!?

Roared the tall man,

-I don't know sir.

Replied, a much shorter man,

After a pause, the tall man closed his eyes and breathed slowly, clearly desperate,

-Well if he's not found before sundown you can pray to the gods for your wife's soul.

'Well then' thought the ragged looking escaped prisoner as he watched both men walk separate ways and eventually vanish into buildings. He had to find an exit but the doors were most likely guarded and bared. He thought for a moment when suddenly he saw it, the rivers that flowed through Riverrun ran in so they must have an exit! 'Pray to the gods they aren't barred as well' He thought as he leapt into the current. He felt the cool rush of the water break through his black tunic

Instantly and without warning he spat out of the castle and followed the current. Which way? Gods only knew, he prayed only for them to bring him close enough to the south or the west. Next he could either ransom his friend out of the Stark camp or get a horse to travel to the Vale to ask one of his childhood friends to aid him in breaking the before mentioned prisoner out by force. 'If only I had my bow' he thought 'those two back in Riverrun wouldn't have seen my face!' He slowly drifted on, the current finally weakened enough for him to direct his way to the nearest river bank. Once grappled to a tree branch he pulled himself out and began drying himself off. A fire would attract too much unwanted attention but he would freeze soon without dry clothing. the only thing left dry on him was the interior of his leather pouch which contained 34 coppers, a piece of flint, a half of a stale biscuit and of course the stolen battle plans, the key to his mission. He lit a small fire with the piece of flint and a rock he spotted, the sound of the fire was soothing but still, paranoia lurked around every sound he heard, he ignored them to the best of his capabilities and instead tried to place himself in a calm state of mind. He told himself it would all get better soon.

-7 months earlier-

-Lady Caswell of Bitterbridge!

The steward chanted, the crowds separated and up came a beautiful black-haired maiden up the throne floor. The cousin of Lord Eddard Stark, Derrick Stark, never expressed much emotion except when ale was involved in his diet, and that day was not one of those. The man was well known for two things his hunting and his laugh, looks aside, he seemed to be closer related to Robert Baratheon than Eddard Stark. Today was his 24th name day and lord Eddard was forcing him to find a wife, he had already broken his fast with 2 different suitors and neither seemed to him the least bit appealing. The only times of the day he seemed to be joyful was when he wasn't around the "pompous shit heads" as he liked to call them.

-Why don't you get us some ale?

The lord's cousin asked to his long time friend

-I'm afraid I can't do that my lord.

Replied the blond-haired man

-And why in seven hells not!?

Roared Derrick

-Because we don't want you drunk in front of all these people.

Replied a calm Eddard Stark

-My lord.

Said the blond man as he bowed towards lord Stark.

-You can keep your courtesies Lannister.

Sneered Eddard.

-You may dislike my family lord Stark but I can assure you my courtesies are for your cousin on his name day.

Replied the Lannister man, calmly.

He had been in Winterfell since lord Derrick had been summoned, 6 days ago. They had been hunting near Storm's end when men with Baratheon banners came upon them, informing them of the raven from Winterfell. While lord Eddard bore no love for Lannisters his wife had forbade any man to enter Winterfell with any crimson or any Lannister sigil.

-Worthless old hag!

Derrick had shouted when he heard lady Catelyn's message, all the while the Lannister man had calmly removed his crimson cloak and his brooch from himself and neatly tucked them into his chest of clothing, he cursed himself for forgetting his ruby encrusted gold ring in Casterly Rock but he thought of lady Catelyn already being furious that a Lannister was entering Winterfell.

The Stark family had gathered at their arrival but the townsfolk continued about their business.

-Gods, isn't a very lively town is it?

Asked Nic,

-Well Winterfell is what it is.

Said an annoyed Derrick

-Hello cousin.

Said an unenthusiastic Eddard.

Derrick grumbled,

-So nice to see you Ser Derrick

An overly joyed Lady Stark blurted out to cut the tension.

-My lady.

Politely bowed Nic.

-Nicolas Lannister...

Returned Catelyn, frowning

-Ser, Nicolas Lannister

Corrected Derrick, Nic walked over to Eddard

-My Lord

He bowed while looking up at the lord,

Lord Stark stared him down until the silence was broken by Derrick.

-Little cousin, we're off to change out of our riding clothes, Ser Nic and I have ridden hard after such late news.

Derrick was barely able to say this without turning red from the anger within him even though tomorrow was his name day. He was always mad that his cousin was named lord in the north after the death of his brother, and due to the fact that if ever Eddard would have died before the birth of his eldest son Robb, the lordship would have been Derrick's.

-Be quick about it, you have ladies to meet!

Quipped Ned while the men walked away.

-the next day-

On his name day, Derrick had to choose one of the women that he had met the day before. He would still be in a foul mood, for Eddard had forbidden alcohol. Nic had always thought Derrick would marry Lysa Tully to strengthen the Stark-Tully relations but she was lord Arryn's which brought his friend Shayne to mind, for he lived in the Vale, practicing dark magics which was the last Nic had heard of him.

-Where is he?

asked lord Eddard, which startled Nic who was lost in his thoughts.

-Still in bed m'lord.

Replied a confused Nic.

-What's he still doing in bed!?

As if it were Nic's fault.

-Well I received no commands as to wake him at a given time...

still keeping his composure

-It's common sense Lannister! He's to choose a wife today!

Probably why he bought 5 whores last night thought Nic.

At the time he thought Derrick had bought 1 or 2 for him, but it wasn't so.

-I can wake him now if you wish...

Said Nic as he stood up, which only then he saw how much taller he was than Eddard.

-No! I'll get the lazy bastard myself.

Nic then decided he didn't want to be around to hear the fight that was waiting to happen, he decided to go to the hall where the cooks were clearing the breakfast and scrubbing the tables. He snatched a basket of bread freshly made and 2 slices of ham from a serving girl who was clearing the morning's left-overs. He looked around the table for anything to wash it all down but found only black ale, he had tried black ale once and gotten sick off it and so vowed to never drink it again. Yet desperate times call for desperate measures, he finished the flagon on the table only to realize he was being watched by a pair of eyes, the older Stark girl, he tried to remember her name... 'Sarna? Sasna? Sansa!'

-Hello Sansa!

He said, mostly politely and with a smile.

-Eww

Was all she replied, with a look of teenage disgust she turned tail and left him alone in the hall.

Extremely confused he was heading up the stairs to Derrick's room when he heard yelling and shouting, he stopped turned around and decided it best to take a walk after his meal.

All eyes he met were looks of disgust or looks of disapproval, he heard whispers at all corners and felt a little lost, it wasn't a big castle but he still wondered how to get back to the east gate. He saw the tower he and Derrick were staying in and then he felt something pinch his thigh,

-What the...

As he looked behind him he saw another of the Stark children the second boy, he knew his name started with an 'B' but what was the rest?

-Is it true what they say?

Asked the child.

-What do they say?

Said Nic curiously.

-That you're a bad man and that you're only here to spy on us.

The question left Nic a little stunned.

-Well I'm not a spy.

Blurted out Nic.

-But you are a bad guy right?

The child replied quickly.

-Well that depends, do I look like a bad guy?

The child ran past him very quickly and in a second was lost.

Later on that day, once Derrick was out and dressed, Nic decided it best to take two horses and to ride out with Derrick to the king's road so they may get a change of pace.

-I wanted to ask you something...

Said Nic very quietly and softly.

-What?

Said Derrick harshly

-Well once you pick a wife what will you do with the other women?

-Oh not this shit again! Look, Eddard gave me an earful already!

-No I don't give a rat's arse about WHO you pick, I want to know what the women that aren't picked are doing afterwards.

-Do I look like I know or care what half of the whores of the realm are doing after MY marriage!

-Well if they're whores then YOU should know.

Derrick gave him an ice-cold look then burst into laughter.

The two of them laughed for a good while as their guards trailed behind a little. They finally rode up to the king's road and then waited in silence.

-We could do it you know.

Said Derrick quietly

-The kingdom is barely holding already, if we take these guards out it could be enough for Eddard to declare war on Casterly Rock.

Replied Nic starring straight ahead

-And not to mention we have no supplies.

-Well we could live off the land, thats no problem but you raise a good point about w...

-ready to leave my lords?

Interrupted the leader of the guards.

Derrick let go a long sigh and then replied

-Yes,Yes I suppose its time to choose which woman I want to see in my sheets every damn morning.

Nic sensed trouble ahead but let it go by.

-Hang on a minute, I'm off to piss.

-M'lord we were expected back in Winterfell a half hour ago!

Said a nervous guard

-Lord Eddard will have our heads.

Said the same guard to another.

-Fuck Eddard!

Proclaimed Derrick as Nic smiled on.


End file.
